Notrees
Summary Notrees is a cluster of derelict buildings surrounded by open wasteland, dotted with the ancient remnants of oil and energy infrastructure. It was once home to a tribe of marauding raiders, it is presently inhabited by the employees of the Salt Family. History Pre-War The community formed in the 1940s to exploit oil resources in the area. It reached its peak population in the 1960s and declined in the 1980s when it became more cost efficient for the workers to commute from Odessa rather than to maintain camps. It possessed the world's largest grid-energy storage system, a 36 MW (48,000 hp) lead-acid battery. The town's population had been in decline for years, and by the time of the Great War it was not considered a noteworthy target in the least. It was not damaged in the attack on the Odessa/Midland area, but was instead subject to the elements. Post-War The first people to reclaim the abandoned remains of the town were the descendants of rural oil workers who migrated there in 2100. They called themselves Wildcatters, and were primarily hunter-gatherers who would rob outsiders when the opportunity arose. When the Salt family's designs on scavenging materials from the Permian Basin brought their attention to Notrees in 2200, they attempted to treat with the Wildcatters. The tribe was hostile to their overtures, even attack but the merchant family would not be denied. After a several attempts to integrate or buy off the tribe failed, they sent in mercenaries in 2260, who gunned down any Wildcatter who would not flee. A few weeks later, after the signs of battle had been cleared away, they set up a garrison of Roughnecks and recruited the first group of workers. Economy The Economy of Notrees is based entirely on disassembling the ancient infrastructure in the surrounding wasteland: pumpjacks, wells, crude storage, pipelines, telephone poles, etc. This equipment is widespread, and the work is mostly done with hand tools, meaning that the work will take many years to collect everything. Everything is shipped back to the warehouses in Petroleum. Most workers can only stand the work for a few months at a time, so there is always a demand for strong hands. A Salt caravan comes every month to restock the store and collect the salvage. At this time that new workers arrive and resigning workers are allowed to travel back to civilization. The Roughneck compliment is also switched out at this time. Notable Places Mid-Continent Supply Co. This structure dates back to the Pre-War era. It was at one time the main hall for the Wildcatters, before they were driven off by the Salt family's mercenaries. Presently it is divided into the foreman's office, barracks for the Roughnecks, and a company store. It has a few separate fenced-off areas: one has been filled with the workers tents, the others are where recovered materials are stored in preparation for transport. Government When the Wildcatters lived in Notrees, it ruled by the decree of the tribal chieftain. Now it is run more akin to a business than a town. The foreman is effectively the mayor, and the Sergeant of the seven-man Roughneck security detail is effectively the sheriff. The camp is technically subject to the bylaws of the Midessa Compact, but this has never come up. Culture There is no real culture to speak of in Notrees. The closest thing to it would be the radio in the Mid-Continent building, tuned to the Rocker Movement. Layout Notrees is located on old TX-302, 23 miles west and slightly north of Globe Town. Penwell is just over 24 miles to the south, and the Wink Sink is almost 29 miles west and slightly south. Miles of surrounding wasteland, mostly to the north, south, and east of the worker's camp have been surveyed for dismantling. Category:Places Category:Sites Category:Texas